Lonely heart (english trad)
by reinedesmangas
Summary: Hisana lives in the rukongai, it's a young girl who fighting to survive in this hard and ruthless world. This is what will lead her to abandon her little sister, Rukia. A sad OS wich tells the past of that who became the wife of Byakuya


_Hello, dear reader !_

 _This is a little fiction about Hisana, Rukia's older sister. I don't know for the moment if I will make it a one-shot or if I'll make several chapters, it will surely depend on its success...:D_

 _This isn't a joyful fic, unlike my first fic, but I like it anyway ! TOT_

 _I'm French, the text was corrected by another person (my dear Lilisu :D), so we are two people to check if the translation is suitable... But I guess that won't be perfect, so, sorry if the sentences are not correct._

 _Now, I let you read ! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about this._

A young girl was walking in the Rukongai' streets. Barefoot, dirty and exhausted, she wandered in search of a place to rest her frail legs, which supported her hardly at the end of this day. She had tears in her eyes but she clenched her teeth, trying not to cry. She had to be strong, she had no choice !

\- Hey, hello pretty brunette ! cried a boozer sitting in front of a gaming and drinking establishment. Come and join us !

The man was with two other topers of the same ilk and the young woman knew very well what they wanted from her. They would offer her a roof for the night and maybe even whereof to wash herself, in exchange for that, she should let them touch her... Just the idea of their stinking breath disgusted her, and she didn't dare to imagine the rest ! She was about to ignore them and pass her way when a newborn baby's cry was heard from the bag she was carrying on her back.

\- What ?! You already have a kid at your age ?! Kss, another girl of bad life who opens her thighs to the first newcomer !

The girl had nausea. Those men were ready to prostitute her for a roof, but they treated her like a slut because she wore a child in her back ! It was laughable and at the same time horrible. It was the horrible reality of life in the 78th district of Rukongai. Passing in front of the men without a word, the little brunette clenched once more her teeth under their insults and their perverse laughter. They were stronger than her and there was too many of them. She couldn't do anything ... Moreover, she had to protect the baby.

Hurrying up, the girl felt the grudge scratch her stomach as sharply as a cat. Men ! They were all idiots whose brain was between their legs ! Once away, her wrath fell down and she stumbled, her exhaustion taking the upper hand. The infant began to cry and she decided to stop between two alleys to calm her down. The baby's diapers were dirty, so she replaced them with those she had managed to buy today with the little money she had earned.

They were not new, but at least they were clean. She wrapped the baby in the fabric, sadly thinking about her own clothes : they were getting really damaged because of too repetitive washes. But if she wanted to make money, she had to be clean, she had no other choice. Her throat tightened, thinking of the obscene insinuations of the boozers. Contrary to what most people thought when seeing her, she didn't sell her body.

Oh, she was pretty enough to do it, and that might have brought her enough money to take care of herself and the child. But the young woman had her pride. Maybe she was poor, maybe she hadn't any possession, but she was too proud to lower herself to that. Anyway, she had a talent : dance. She didn't know where this talent came from, for her it was as natural to walk. But people thought it was beautiful and paid to see her dancing, so that was what she did.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. That was never enough. Even when she danced the whole day like today, until she had blisters on her feet and cramps in her legs, she just earned enough to replace the baby's dirty diapers and to pay a place where to sleep at night. She couldn't buy new clothes, but she needed it to keep on working in the tea house where she was exercising her talent. If there was only her, she would have spent a few nights outside to save enough money.

But she couldn't make an infant sleep outside, in the street. It was cold, damp and it was a dangerous place, even for children. Despair invaded her. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't want to ... No, she couldn't indulge in prostitution ! It was impossible, she preferred to die than selling her own body. But if she died, what would happen to the baby ? The tears she had been trying to hold back for several days began to flow down her cheeks.

The child, kept warm in her clean swaddling clothes, chirped and waved her fingers in front of her face. The young woman started to sob more strongly, clasping the little body against her. This baby wasn't hers, actually, she was her little sister. She didn't know how they both died and didn't remember their parents either, but they had appeared together in Inuzuri. Since then, the little brunette tried to take care of themselves, but it was too hard, she couldn't go on anymore.

In front of the alley where she was standing, she could see through an open window a couple who was laughing. They were carefree, they seemed happy ... But all of this was inaccessible to her. Because she carried her sister wherever she went, people looked at her contemptuously, judging her without giving her a chance. Men only saw a whore in her, even those for whom she danced just wanted her body, as if she danced solely in order to attract them !

All of them ignored how much she was suffering, how much she was depriving herself, how much she felt alone. One of her tears fell on the cheek of her tiny little sister who, surprised, laughed merrily. But even the rapture of the child no longer succeeded to cheer up her tortured heart. What to do ? How could she get out of it? In front of her eyes blurred by tears, the couple at the window kissed, ignoring the distress of the soul only a few meters away from them.

Suddenly, an idea germinated in the young woman's mind. A terrible idea. With shaking hands, she stood up, hugging the baby against her as strong as she dared to, afraid of hurting her sister if she squeezed harder. She crossed the street in a daze, as if time had slowed around her. In spite of the coolness of the falling night, her hands were moist and her belly was knotted so hard that she was nauseated. But despite the fear, despite the grief, despite the shame, she forced herself to advance.

She finally reached the forecourt of the house of the couple and placed there the wailing little girl, trembling henceforth of all her limbs. In front of the child's smile, her tears redoubled and she ran away. She ran until losing breath, she ran without turning back, without thinking about the pain in her legs. There was only the pain in her heart. When she had no strength anymore, she let herself fall to the ground, weeping all the tears of her body.

It was better that way, she thought. It was for the good of both of them. They would be happier that way. But these sentences sounded hollow and her heart seemed to tear inside her body. Screaming her grief in the face of the world, she received in exchange just a handful of insults blaming her to make such noise even though the evening was just beginning. She curled up on herself, losing herself in her sadness, like a soul emptied of all substance.

 _Here..._

 _Reviews ? ^^_


End file.
